equestria_girls_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack Shijima
"Trackin'... terminatin'... both done at Mach speed! Masked Rider... Mach!" ―Mach's pre-battle catchphrasesrc Applejack Shijima (詩島 剛 Shijima Gō) is Kiriko Shijima's younger brother, the son of the Roidmudes' creator Sheriff Banno, and a freelance photographer who utilizes Signal Bikes to transform into Kamen Rider Mach (仮面ライダーマッハ Kamen Raidā Mahha), as well as Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for additional power. He had been stationed in America, but returned to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. Go is prejudiced towards the Roidmudes and goes to great lengths to destroy all Roidmudes, even the ones that protect humanity and the ones that desire to live in peace. Contentsshow History Past Go was born in 1996. Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! Go and Kiriko were under their mothers' care, as they do not know who their father was. Unaware to him, his father had done something bad to his wife, and leaving his family in a tragic life, with Kiriko, who witnessed Banno's insanity made their mother sad, keeps Go a secret about their father's evilness. As their mother died, with what's left of their father's memorial under a tree, Kiriko is the only family member left for him, Go deeply cares for her as much as Kiriko does for him. He left Japan and resided in America, while being a drifter cameraman, he met his best friend Ethan Woodward while taking pictures on the cliff of a canyon. They group up and travel to take even better pictures. But then Ethan Woodward were shot and killed because Ethan witness an American Mafia trade that one of the mafia brothers, Gaff & Bean kill all of their opponents. Later he finds out the killer and eager for revenge, but then he find out they are Roidmudes and had been rescued by Harley Hendrickson before he was attacked by 017 & 018. Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~ Later he was chosen by Harley Hendrickson to test the Mach System he made. During his days in America, he met one of Krim Steinbelt's Shift Cars, Amazing Circus, and chased Gunman & 018 to Japan, while at the same time abandoning his training. By the time in America, he discovered about his father's fate of being killed by his own creations, the Roidmudes. Now most of the Roidmudes are currently targeting him for being a son to the Roidmude creator, he also now sees them as "evil" for what they did to his father, planning to avenge his father's death and destroy what his late-father left behind. However, knowing the Roidmudes are after those who are related to his father, he has to avoid his sister from becoming their target without her knowing their ties with their father. Return to Japan Go's first appearance is during the Drive's portion. He appears to the damaged Mr. Belt, asking rhetorically if Krim has already given up. Go would then watch from the sidelines, refusing to aid his sister and Drive battling Lupin. It was later revealed that Go had installed a restoration program from the Mach Driver into Mr. Belt, allowing Mr. Belt to be fully operational again. Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~ As Mach, Go would also stay in the sidelines refusing to appear, saving his sister during episode 11, and allowing Shinnosuke to defeat the revived Volt Roidmude. Go would eventually introduce himself in person to Shinnosuke, competing with Shinnosuke during a case involving a landshark. Despite having a rocky start with the Special Investigation Unit as Go is extremely competitive, Go becomes Mach and eventually comes to work together with Shinnosuke to stop the Roidmudes. Go eventually learns that his Ride Macher and Chase's Ride Chaser are able to merge into a single unit and alongside Shinnosuke and Kiriko, they learn that Chase was the original Kamen Rider during Global Freeze. However, Chase was later rebooted with alterations made to him. When Will These Feelings Reach You? Mach Vs. Chaser Mach vs. Mashin Chaser Deadheat Mach defeats Chaser Deadheat Mach defeats Mashin Chaser with his Dead Zone. After the Shift Car Dead Heat was in an operable state and used by Shinnosuke, Go was forced to stop Shinnosuke as the Dead Heat form malfunctions. After clashing with Chase once more using Dead Heat for himself, he manages to defeat him causing him to retreat. While Drive fights Chase in a later encounter, Go, encounters both Heart and Medic using Shift Dead Heat. However after Chase utilizes a "Super Heavy Acceleration", Go sends away Shift Dead Heat to aid Shinnosuke, reverting Go to using the substantially weaker Shift Mach. Later, Chase, under the reprogramming by Medic kidnaps Kiriko. Though Kiriko is returned to Go by Chase as his reprogramming becomes undone, he requests that Go relays a message to the current Drive so that they may have one final showdown. However, Chase was later reprogrammed again. How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? After Chase's "demise" to Shinnosuke, Go would become the primary user of Shift Dead Heat while Shinnosuke would utilize Shift Formula, even learning to overcome its maxed out Berserk Mode with pure willpower. What Can Keep Mach Running? The Time Alterations and the Death of Mach Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special In the movie prequel special, Go is seen taking a picture of an unknown phenomenon that appears in the sky until it disappeared after a few minutes. During his second time finding the phenomena and taking more pictures of it before it disappeared again, he encountered Kamen Rider 3, who attacks Go as a test drive of his abilities only to be spared and being told by the Rider that Go wasn't the one he was after, but someone else. He shows up to rescue Shinnosuke, Kiriko and a Ninninger member, Takaharu from Hiruchameleon's attack, and also telling them about Kamen Rider 3's existence. He, Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and Takaharu found the mastermind behind phenomena, Shocker, whose Great Leader spoke with Doctor D/Roidmude 089 through the android's belt. Go aided his partner and the Ninningers in defeating the Shocker forces. However, Hiruchameleon escaped. After the battle and the Ninninger's departure, Go is still suspicious about who Rider 3 was and what's he up to. In the aftermath of this event, the world is suddenly engulfed by a green light. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 After Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders, Go has a job on the Super Regeneration System to create something called "Rider Town", until he met Yuto Sakurai, and the other Riders who were on the run from Shocker, leading him to regain most of his memories about what happened to the timeline. Although, he, Yuto and Shinnosuke also helped out Kyoichiro, whose was on the run from both Shocker and the Rider resistance recently. After Shinnosuke departs for his recovery, Go, Kyoichiro Yuto later meets Sakuya Tachibana, and one of 3 other main Royal Card Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou and Hajime Aikawa are brainwashed Shocker Riders, while Kazuma Kenzaki is held as a prisoner. He, Yuto and Kyoichiro soon realize that Kenzaki and Sakuya have been brainwashed all along, and ambushes the three. The three Riders manage to defeat the Royal Card Riders, which also seemingly freed them from their brainwashing as the three Riders escape. However, they are chased by Takumi Inui, who they thought was one of Shocker's assassins, and who attempted to kill Kyoichiro for being the Rider who should never existed. But he sees something suspicious on Kyoichiro's sleeve, which he and Yuto didn't realize about. After Zeronos handles Faiz while Zeronos lets Rider 3 escape, Faiz somehow gave up himself after Zeronos and Rider 3 escaped, as they detransformed, revealing to Go that he's not with Shocker and Rider 3 is an undercover Shocker Rider. Go shockingly realized that Rider 3 is still the same evil Rider he encountered. After hearing Kiriko and Yuto have been captured by Shocker, while the evil organization is being challenged by Shinnosuke for a race to save their lives and restore the timeline Shocker had done however, Go and Takumi realize that Shocker have something dirty up their sleeves to make Rider 3 win. Go accompanied Kotaro Minami to counter Shocker's cheating against Drive. After Drive won the race as Rider 3 accepted his loss and redeeming himself thanks to Shinnosuke's empathy. Mach and the other resistance Kamen Riders (including the recovered Royal Card Riders) then participates in the final battle against the Great Leader in an effort to restore the timeline. Rider 3's remaining will revived the original Double Riders, which at the same time, the brainwashed Kamen Riders who were turned into Shocker Riders were freed from their brainwashing. Rider 3 then managed to escape from the Great Leader's Rider Robo to stop him from using his power to wipe out most of the Kamen Riders' existence, leaving the leader powerless without Rider 3's power. Apparently in a battle after the Ninningers arrived, Mach is overwhelmed by multiple monsters and killed. He stays dead even with the timeline fixed, with Kiriko and Shinnosuke mourning his passing. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The timeline is altered once again after the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, where time itself is stuck in a strange loop on April 4, 2015. Go is repeatedly killed over and and over again as Shinnosuke attempts to correct the timeline. His death is finally undone when Shinnosuke sacrifices himself to ensure Go's survival. It's later revealed that Takumi is the cause of the time loop that allowed Kamen Rider 4 to exist due to his strong wish not to lose any more people, and they are confronted by the Great Leader of Shocker himself, who has assumed Takumi's form. However, after defeating the Great Leader, Faiz sacrifices himself to prevent more time distortions from happening and destroying the History Modifying Machine, which reverts the timeline back to its true original state. Wpid-20150313083544 Go transforming alongside Shinnosuke, Takumi, & Yuto Wpid-20150404105343 Go in a picture with Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Takumi, & Yuto Going undercover to rebuild his family "I kept the act up, because I needed this. This tablet contains programming with extensive information on the Roidmudes. Now that we have it, we might be able to wipe them all out at once. But.. in order to get this.. I let big bro Shin die. It happened so fast and I couldn't stop it." ―Go obtaining the tablet needed to destroy all of the Roidmudessrc Sometime after Chase was fully healed, Kiriko announced to everyone in the Drive Pit that Chase was in fact alive, causing Go grief as he has a vendetta against Roidmudes. Things would later become worse when Chase attacks Shinnosuke, injuring his arm and rendering him unable to become Drive, blaming Kiriko for blindly believing in Chase. However, Chase with a redeemed heart, would later save Kiriko from falling to her death as Go was powerless due to Heavy Acceleration and became Kamen Rider Chaser. Go, in disbelief that a lowly Roidmude is now taking the name of a Kamen Rider, despite being the original Kamen Rider, would later clash with him when he becomes manipulated by Roidmude 050. Go would later reveal his secret to Shinnosuke, that he is actually the son of the late Professor Banno, the creator of the Roidmudes, and that it is his responsibility to stop all Roidmudes and to atone for his father's sins. In an encounter with Brain and having his memories "altered" by Roidmude 001, Go, actually unaffected, pretends to switch over and aids the Roidmudes against his allies. However using the psuedonym Mr. X, Go sends information to the Special Investigation Unit. With the death of Shinnosuke at the hands of Roidmude 001, Chase risks his life to attempt to save Go from his "brainwashing". In this process, Go blows his cover and steals Brain's tablet, which contains the information on Roidmudes and contains the essence of the late Professor Banno. Go would also aid in the completion of Shift Tridoron via notes given to his sister to revive Shinnosuke. Later that day, Go looks at the tablet and requests to see Professor Banno. Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was in such a state of shock when I found out that our father created the Roidmudes. That's why... I wanted to wipe them out before you learned the truth." ―Go explaining Banno's ties to him and Kiriko.src Starting after his double agent mission had finished, he became a loner and helped when in needed. But, this is only for Shinnosuke as after he saved Yukari and helped Shinnosuke and Chase, he told Chase that he was no friend of his. But, his time to be alone in peace was not able to hold for long as Heart finally caught him to take Brain's tablet. Thinking it was the time to reveal his sister and their friends about Banno's survival, Go and Banno go to the Drive pit, where Banno explains how he survived a bit similar to Mr. Belt. He and his friends are patrolling Chase, who is now studying a driving lesson. During a patrol, he is dragged into an argument between his father, and Krim for some reasons, until the army of the two Roidmude generals appeared to attack the Riders. During a battle with Heart, who has now achieved a Super Evolution, Kiriko suddenly got kidnapped by Tornado. Go, Mr. Belt and Shinnosuke are somehow betrayed by Banno using the Ride Booster Red to keep Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt apart from Go to be alone with Heart. There, Heart revealed his past and also Banno's darkest past to Go, which is the reason why Krim had been trying to warn Go and his allies about not to trust Banno, who had been using his own family for his own sinister agenda, which is also the same thing that Kiriko told to Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt about Banno, revealed that she had been secretly never speaking about their father when Go was too young to understand the situation of their family in the past. Finally realizing that the true enemy is his own father for letting the Roidmudes loose, Go felt guilty that he had been manipulated by him. Go decided to fight for the Special Investigation Division, and gained a full membership to stop his evil father's reign. Surprise Future Go, Shinnosuke, and Chase join forces to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Drive, an apparent Drive from the future. However, they can't defeat Dark Drive. He is later attacked by a corrupted Mr. Belt (while borrowing Drive's body in Type Tridoron). Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future Father VS Son "Then just what am I? What am I to you?!" ―Go's realizing his father's true colors.src After Banno turned himself into the Banno Driver, Go found him controlling Medic's body. Overpowered due to Banno using Medic's power, luckily, both he and Medic are saved by Heart and Chase. Only for Banno to escape Chase, Heart and Go's ambush easily, Go continued to chase after him. After Banno killed Roidmude 006 to use his body and became Gold Drive while proclaiming that he got the ultimate power, Go interrupted by shooting him. He questions Banno about his actions, even not calling him his dad anymore, which surprised Banno a bit. Go then announced he will defeat his father, as it is his responsibility to do so, which confused Banno by its meaning. He angrily asks his father if he forgot about himself, his mother and Kiriko, as well as the love of family. Banno replied harshly, saying that those things don't exist to him. Go asks angrily again about what he is to his father, which the reply is "research material". After hearing this, he furiously transforms into Deadheat Mach to fight his father. But even with the power of the Dead Zone, Banno still fights him without breaking a sweat. He then inserts Signal Tomarle in the Zenrin Shooter to attack, but much to his surprise, both the weapon and the Signal Bike got stolen by Banno to use. After being hit by a Full Throttle finisher and got defeated badly, Banno left with an evil laugh, threw away the Zenrin Shooter, and dropped Signal Tomarle on the ground, also saying that Go no longer has any use to him. Go tries to get up and deny him, but instead collapses to the ground. How is the Golden Drive Born? After Shinnosuke and Chase are overpowered by Gold Drive's power, and had Medic kidnapped by him, Go and the other three Riders are frustrated of Banno's devilish taunt and act on the Riders. As Medic was found brainwashed, he, Chase and Kiriko are tasked to find her while taking care of Misuzu and her dog, Shou. After Medic obtained her Over-Evolved form, even though she is brainwashed, he, Chase, Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Misuzu and Shou are about to be killed by a brainwashed Medic, who is ordered by Gold Drive to kill them. However, Heart made it quickly to save the Riders, but weakened and kidnapped by Gold Drive, causing him to become more frustrated of his and his allies' failure to stop Banno, with Shinnosuke cursing the evil scientist. Where is the Truth About the Goddess? Later, after learning that Brain is now on the run from Banno, Mach and the other Riders protect Brain from Banno, but only to fail again. When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? Yet they managed to track Gold Drive and the three evolved Roidmudes are on the forest lake, where Banno had the three Roidmudes to activate the Sigma Circular with him, in costing their Over-Evolved powers to create another Global Freeze. As the Circular's absorption has started, Mach and the two Riders go to stop Banno from achieving his evil plan, but was too late, due to an interference of Banno's Roidmudes and 004 causing them to waste time, and after the Sigma Circular is nearly complete and has to sacrifice a Roidmude for a full completion, as Medic was revealed to be the vessel instead of just brainwashing her however, Brain takes the bullet for her, in sacrificing his life to save not only her life, but from Banno's brainwashing program. Who Loves Heart the Most? Avenging Chase and Final Fight against Banno "Are you blind? Don't you see the rage burning from within me? You've done so many things I could never forgive. You used me, you've brought shame on my sister, and you used Krim's inventions for evil. But... I absolutely cannot forgive you for taking the life of my friend!" ―Go's resolve to defeating Bannosrc Go watching Chase die Go cries out Chase's name as he witnesses his Core explode. After surviving from 004's self destruction of having Banno escape with a complete and activated Sigma Circular, he and the two Riders, along with the two surviving Over Evolved Roidmudes made a truce, and now only focus on one enemy, not only behind the feud between humans and Roidmudes, but also a threat to the world, Banno. Despite his effort, he is still overpowered by Gold Drive and is about to be killed. However, Chase takes the bullet to protect Go, and soon Gold Drive departs to fight against Heart and Drive. As Go mourns Chase's "death", he was told by Chase to protect something important within humanity, in which Chase revealed his current desire to be like a human with a good will, after observing human's emotions can be sometimes cruel, yet have happiness and jokes in them. What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? After Chase's sacrifice was for naught, Go takes it upon himself to fight Gold Drive to avenge him, upon realizing how negligent and ignorant he was to accept Chase's friendship and how he treated Chase harshly like a jerk. He assumes Chaser Mach and is able to defeat Gold Drive while stopping Banno's reign of madness once and for all. Why Must They Fight? Ever since the Roidmude threat was eliminated, Go began to travel around the world, secretly taking Chaser's Signal Bike to try and revive his fallen friend, in hopes for a second chance to accept him. His nature and wildlife photography earned him a reputation as a legendary photographer. Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage Type Dead Heat (Go) Go returns as Mach in the Final Stage and help Shinnosuke to fight against Roidmude 108. He later gain power from Shift Cars and transformed into Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat. Kamen Rider Drive: Final Stage Super Movie War Genesis CiUkKGiVAAA-trI Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart Go finally returns to Tokyo and begins researching ways to bring back Chase. He spends days working with Rinna and Kyu to build a new Roidmude body and a new AI Drive Driver. However during the resurrection process, he accidentally brings Heart back (as well as Brain and Medic). Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach Go in Mach Saga Awwwww "Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach Chaser!" ―Mach Chaser's pre-battle catchphrasesrc Go Shijima, who identified with Reiko due to their similar backgrounds, took the stand during the trial and testified in her favor, also deciding to support her after her release. He was eagerly waiting for this day to come. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach Chou Super Hero Taisen More Sentai and Riders 3 Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. A freelance cameraman himself, Go has a habit of picturing any nearby couples either intentionally or not. He has a flair for drama and is also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into danger. Go has a catchphrase that goes, "Tracking, terminating, both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider Mach!" (追跡、撲滅、いずれもマッハ！仮面ライダーマッハ！ Tsuiseki, bokumetsu, izure mo mahha! Kamen Raidā Mahha!) In his battles with the Roidmudes, he likes to repeat his introduction of himself whether he starts fighting, even though he has said it in Episode 12 already, presuming to show off the coolness of himself. However, as shown in Episode 14, in his first fight with Roidmude 096, he is so determined to finish his introduction that he gives the Roidmude a chance to attack him, and even escaping. In his next encounter with him and Roidmude 069, he skipped it and goes straight to the fighting part. He fixed this problem afterwards in future episodes by saying it really fast. For all of his bluster, however, Go is also a realist, ready to use any means to defeat his enemy, even considered himself much of a monster as the ones they fight due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers. And also, he bears the pain of taking the responsibility of what Dr Banno, who in fact is also his father for the corruption of Roidmude. He does have a serious side, especially when it is to protect his sister from danger. He has a big hatred to the Roidmudes that's near fanatical in belief, hating even Chase, despite the android's return to his normal heroic persona. His sense of justice seemed to have altered due to his time in America, having suggested that they should kill Taga when he fused with 007 into the Sword Roidmude, and came close in killing Reiko out of rage when she was revealed to be the Seeker Roidmude when she manipulated him into a trap. His hatred for Roidmudes is so great that he even went so far to say that Chase is just the 109th Roidmude, ignoring his past heroics as Protodrive or his return as Kamen Rider Chaser. In Episode 22, even when Chase temporarily got back to his original settings during the time he was brainwashed by Medic, he still doesn't budge, continuing his thoughts about all the Roidmudes are evil, unaware that it was all her plan to lure Drive out. However, he does show a little bit of sympathy to Roidmude 072 back in Episode 20, but those feelings were only temporary once. After his mission to save Banno, he revealed that he is no friend of Chase but not attacking him. This proves that Go will only attack the Roidmude whenever they make a ruckus and never be their friend. But later on, he is more friendlier to Chase, after he sacrificed himself for Go, feeling that he treated Chase like a jerk without giving him a chance. Because Go is too young to understand about what kind of father Banno was like, he thought Banno cared for his family, until in his adult life, finally seeing his father's true colors behind the Roidmude crisis on letting them run wild, and become the true enemy of humanity. While this revelation hits him hard, he ultimately vowed that he would destroy any threats to humanity, even if it was his own father. This was later shown after Brain's death in sacrificing his life to save Medic from Sigma Circular sacrificial, Mach finally sees his father is indeed an absolute devil for the cause of Roidmudes' madness and has no heart in considered anything around him just as mere subjects, just like what Krim, Heart and Kiriko warned about Banno. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Physicality He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing for minutes on end, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. 4th Wall Awareness During his debut, he could comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. He is also currently the only one to do so. Resistance to Memory Manipulation Just like Shinnosuke, Go is shown to have resistance to Freeze's memory manipulation, though he pretends to be manipulated to get closer to the Roidmudes and steal Brain's tablet containing the consciousness of Professor Banno. Family ◾Kiriko Shijima - older sister ◾Tenjuro Banno - father, Kamen Rider Gold Drive, deceased ◾Sukimo Shijima - mother, deceased ◾Shinnosuke Tomari - brother-in-law, Kamen Rider Drive ◾Eiji Tomari - nephew, Kamen Rider Drive II ◾Sachiko Emoto ◾Reiko Nishihori - girlfriend Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Mach BWG Kamen Rider Mach in Battride War Genesis. to be added Forms Some of Kamen Rider Mach's Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm him with a certain element or weapon, by changing the Kourin Signal (コウリンシグナル Kōrin Shigunaru, lit. "Rear Wheel Signal") on his right shoulder for a Signal Exchange (シグナル交換 Shigunaru Kōkan). These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. Mach can also use Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars for the same effect through a Tire Exchange (タイヤ交換 Taiya Kōkan). Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's stats are not altered when his Kourin Signal changes from initiating a Signal or Tire Exchange. By hitting the Boost Igniter on the Mach Driver Honoh between one and four times, Mach can activate the special ability of a Signal Bike or Shift Car currently placed within the Driver. After raising the Signal Landing Panel, pressing the Boost Igniter, and pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can unleash a Full Throttle (フルスロットル Furu Surottoru) finishing move. Kamen Rider Mach's ending theme is entitled "Full Throttle". Mach Driver Honoh Drive Driver Mach Deadheat Mach Super Deadheat Mach Chaser Mach Mach Chaser Default Signal Exchanges Tire Exchanges Mach MachDefault Kamen Rider Mach "Signal Bike! Rider: Mach! (Groovy music)" ―Transformation announcementsrc◾Height: 205.5 cm. ◾Weight: 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: ◾Punching power: 9.7 t. ◾Kicking power: 16.7 t. ◾Maximum jump height: 40.3 m. ◾Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the Signa Kourin (シグナコウリン Shiguna Kōrin). Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions through verbal command. Mach V-Helm lift up Mach's V-Helm raised and the Shutter Face Guard exposed Since Mach's V-Helm (∨-ヘルム Buī Herumu) helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the Innovate Visor (イノベイトバイザー Inobeito Baizā) part of it can be raised up to reveal the Shutter Face Guard (シャッターフェイスガード Shattā Feisu Gādo), which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. In this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along his thighs. By hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mach is able to summon his Zenrin Shooter. If he does so while already having the Zenrin Shooter on hand, he instead gains the ability to accelerate at an incredible running speed. This speed is enough to follow and fight against Faiz Accel's speed, as shown in the movie Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3Icon-crosswiki. It is also proven that he can use this ability without summoning the Zenrin Shooter first. Mach's Full Throttle finisher is the Kick Macher (キックマッハー Kikku Mahhā), where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Appearances: Movie War Full Throttle, Drive Episodes 11-13, Type HIGH SPEED, Drive 14-22, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episodes 1-3, Drive 23, 25, 27-33, 35, 37, 39, 40, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41, Type LUPIN, Drive 44-46, 48, Super Movie War Genesis, Drive Saga: Mach MachMagarl Mach kikern Mach tomarle Mach kaksarn Mach moerl KRDr-Macharabull KRDr-Machmazerl Icon-crosswiki Dead Heat Mach (Tire-Less) KRDr-Deadheatmach KRDr-Deadheatmacharabull Fan-Made Super Deadheat Mach Chaser mach KR Mach Chaser Dead Heat Tireless KRDr-Drivedeadheat Equipment ◾NEX-Core Driviars - Kamen Rider Mach's power source, an upgrade of the Core Driviars Devices ◾Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device ◾Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used ◾Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers ◾Chaser Viral Cores - Inherited from Chase following his death Weapons ◾Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon ◾Shingou-Ax - Chaser Mach's secondary weapon (released from Gold Drive) ◾Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars (borrowed from Drive): ◾Rumble Smasher - Mach Arabull's drill-based item via the Kourin Signal Arabull ◾Cure Quicker - Mach Naorl's first aid kit-based item via the Kourin Signal Naorl Vehicles ◾Ride Macher - Mach's primary Rider Machine ◾Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser ◾Ride Booster Red - Mach's go-kart Rider Machine Ridewatch Mach Ride Watch Mach Ride Watch Mach Ridewatch (マッハライドウォッチ Mahha Raidāu~otchi): Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MachArmor.